


All My Luck Could Change

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Time stamp forWoken Up My Heart. Set afterNeed The Sun To Break.





	All My Luck Could Change

Geno’s in Pittsburgh more than he’s away. 

He still works. He’s still a highly respected model but he’s much more picky than he used to be. Sid swears he doesn’t care if Geno does a hundred photo shoots where women are draped all over him- it’s his job. He’s not jealous. 

Geno believes him because he doesn’t have a reason not to but he’s been working since he was sixteen. Nonstop work and travel and stress and it’s nice to fall asleep in the same bed he woke up in more than three days in a row. 

Sid’s bed is huge and warm and he loves it almost as much as he loves Sid. 

One morning in the dead of winter he feels the bed dip beside him as Sid climbs out. 

It’s way too early. There’s no light coming peaking in from the edges of the blinds and Geno rolls towards the heat that Sid’s body has left. 

His pillow smells like the expensive shampoo Geno turned him onto and Geno takes a deep breath and starts to drift off. 

Sid pokes at his shoulder and _gently_ tells him to shove over. 

Geno rolls onto his side lifts his arm and Sid tucks himself against his chest. There’s just enough room for both of them like this. He yawns and presses his nose to the hollow of Sid’s throat and his lips to the skin just below it. 

Sid swallows and pets his hair and Geno really thinks he’s dreaming it when he hears Sid say “we should get married.”

Sid’s fingers tangle in his hair and tug on just the wrong side of too hard so he knows he’s awake but there’s still the slim chance that Sid’s joking. 

He still has years left to play and they do talk about getting married and having kids in this abstract kind of way.

Sid’s still talking when Geno pushes himself up on his elbows to really look at him. 

“I think this summer by the lake would be nice. That should be enough time for your parents to get here, right? If they can’t make it then we could postpone it, I guess. But I mean, you didn’t even say yes yet so-.”

“Yes,” Geno says immediately and then “summer is fine,” and “parents can make it, plenty of notice,” and smiles and Sid twists and reaches for something on his nightstand. 

When he turns back around there’s a small box in the middle of his palm. 

“Yes,” Geno says again. 

“You don’t want to see it?”

Geno shakes his head and knocks the box out of his hand on his way up to straddle Sid’s body. 

He kisses him and tastes the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
